1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a construction machine and a control method.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, a method is known for excavating in a region by moving a bucket along a design plane in a construction machine that is equipped with a work implement. A design plane is a plane that indicates a target shape to be excavated, and a position on the design plane and a position of the bucket are recognized by a controller provided in the construction machine.
For example, an operator sets an entry prohibition zone for the work implement in a control system described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H4-136324. The control system reduces command values of lever signals on the work implement in response to the distance from the bucket to a boundary line of an entry prohibition zone. As a result, the bucket is automatically stopped at the boundary line even if the operator mistakenly moves the blade tip into the entry prohibition zone. Further, the operator is able to determine if the blade tip is approaching the entry prohibition zone due to a reduction in the velocity of the work implement.